Child of Mine
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Third in the Battle for The World 'verse! Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy y'all!
1. Finding Sam Waldo

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Your Empress lives! Lol. So sorry about the mini hiatus. My new laptop decided to blue screen me and now it's pffffffft. Brand new too! I'm so mad! Anyways, I was also battling with my allergies. So forgive me! Tomorrow my roommate and I going to take my laptop to the post office and send it's butt back to wherever it came from, and get my money refunded. Sigh. I also apologize to those who are waiting for the sequel to my book. I promise I'll get it out this week! I think y'all will enjoy it! If haven't read my book yet and would like to visit my profile and see how you can find it on Amazon! It's only a dollar, but for the rest of the week only! After the sequel comes out, I'll be bumping the price a little. So go snag it while it's a dollar! One last thing, you haven't read Team Free Will or Sword in The Stone go do so! You'll be confused otherwise. With that said, let's go!**

 **Summary: Third Installment to the Battle For the World 'verse! Lucifer has Sam! Oh no! Team Free Will rushes to find him and prevent Sam from being possessed by him! The clock is ticking and ticking fast! Can they make it in time? Read on and see!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finding Sam Waldo**

In an unknown location, Lucifer sits beside a comatose Sam. He's keeping Sam asleep so the boy will be sharp as a tack when he awakens, but mainly so his brothers couldn't find him and take him away before he had the chance to possess Sam and rule the world. He plans for Sam and the world, and they were both glorious. A small part of him hoped his brothers would join him but the goodie goodies would never.

'Fine by me. More world for me to enjoy then.' He thought with a smirk.

He then looked down the sleeping Winchester in his bed. He was angel and didn't need sleep. So he would let Sam take his bed for now.

"Little Samuel. My little Samuel. So nice to have you home." Lucifer smiled down at a sleeping Sam. "I will awaken you soon. But for now, you'll sleep. I'll need you sharp."

"My Lord?" A demon asked.

Lucifer growled. How dare a demon disrupt him. He was trying to be with his child. What was so important that it couldn't wait?

"What is it?" Lucifer snarled.

"What do we do with Samuel should you leave?" She asked.

"Meg my dear, you so much as touch my child I'll skin you alive and burn you with the coldest flames I can find!" Lucifer let out a deadly snarl.

Meg flinched and nodded. "Yes my Lord. I understand."

"I don't think you do. I'll have my eyes on you Meg. Remember your last punishment?" Lucifer asked with a dark smirk.

If she could melt, she would be a puddle on the floor. She remembered her punishment all to well. It was too gruesome to mention and she remembered how loud she screamed.

"Leave us Meg. Go do your duties." Lucifer dismissed her.

"Yes my Lord." She said and all but ran.

"Hmph. I swear that girl." Lucifer murmured.

He turned back to Sam and continued to talk to him.

Meanwhile back at Team Free Will base

"Dean please settle down." Castiel tried to soothe the hunter.

"No! I can't calm down! My baby's out there with the freaking Devil himself and God knows what's happening to him!" Dean shouted.

He was furious. It had been a little over a week and they still found no sign of Sam. Gabriel and Michael put a warding on Sam that would allow them to find him, but it wasn't working. They figured that Lucifer found out and put up a sort of barrier to cloak Sam from them. They also guessed Sam was unconscious because they couldn't communicate with him through his abilities.

"There must be something else." Dean muttered.

"We're looking Deano, just relax. What Luci doesn't know is that he can't possess Sam. There's a marking that prevents it and it can't be removed by him." Gabriel said.

"A fail safe?" Castiel asked.

"You did think of everything didn't you?" Dean asked.

"We needed to keep Sam safe from all supernatural beings." Michael said.

"What a dream root? Or can you find him while he's unconscious?" Dean asked.

"We tried, Sam blocked us. He didn't mean too of course, but a dream root might be risky." Gabriel said.

"Worth a try right?" Dean asked.

"It sure is. Let's gather what we need." He said.

The others nodded and headed off to do their jobs. It was going to be Hell trying to find Sam, but they need to find him and fast! Who knows what the poor boy's suffering through.

"Lord have mercy on Lucifer once Deano gets to him." Gabriel muttered to himself.

Back with Lucifer

Lucifer laid beside the comatose hunter gently singing to him. Sam was going to need all the rest he could get. Lucifer after all had big plans for his special child.

'Oh Samuel. My child. The things we can do, how we can change the world.' He thought with a smile.

Lucifer laid with Sam all night, unknowingly to him, Team Free Will would soon be hot on his tail.

 **Alright y'all there's the first chapter! Remember if you haven't read the first two, please do so! One more thing, Miss Ellie and Whisper I have your requests written down and I will get to them as soon as I can! Kisses!**

 **Until Next Time! *swears in Latin at my laptop***


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I lied. I got my sequel done a little early and it's been published! Whoo! It's called Revenge and Love, and yes, it's an e-book. Go to my profile, Mutilated Pancake, or my new page to promote me and my work Emily Hagenbaugh for the links or directions on how to find my books. The links should all be working, if not then visit my profile here for the directions on how to find it! Also the price on my first book jumped (sorry y'all!) it's now $2.99, and the sequel is $0.99. So guys and gals, please go to Amazon and purchase my books. Support your Empress! Lol. Also, follow my new Facebook (Emily Hagenbaugh, the one that says author, not my personal one) page to keep up with progress and other things for my books, and such! So, enough with that. When we left off, Sam is still being held by Lucifer and Dean is not a happy camper.**

 **spnfanforlife-Luci's going to get it and big time! He shouldn't have messed with Sammy! Thank you as always my darling! Hugs and kisses!**

 **SnarryMoriedLover-Dean is super angry and will show Luci no mercy! Thank you darling!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-When gets his hands on Lucifer (pun fully intended!) all Hell will break loose! Thank you darling! :)**

 **Whisper-You better believe it honey! ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

Dean brought the last of what they needed and watched as Michael got the sleeping draft ready. Since they couldn't find Sam physically, maybe they could find him mentally. At least they hoped so. They needed to find Sam, like now! His clock was ticking, Dean could feel it and he didn't like it one bit!

"Alright, it's ready. This draft is simple but we will not have much time. We need to get Sam's location as fast as we can." Gabriel said.

"Why such a short time? Why do we not have longer?" Castiel asked.

"We can't risk any demons, hellhounds, or Lucifer catching us. It's also for Sam's safety." Michael said.

Dean nodded. He didn't want to risk Sam's safety anymore than they had to at the moment. Sam was with Lucifer after all, and he was unpredictable! One wrong move and that could spell the end of everything. So they really had to be careful.

Gabriel passed out the cups with the draft and raised his.

"Cheers everyone, see y'all on the flip side." He said cheekily.

Dean rolled his eyes and drank the draft at the same time the others did. He made sour face as it tasted horrible! But just as quickly, his world got fuzzy. He was dizzy and woozy. Soon was on the floor with the angels, joining them in sleep.

In Sam's Head

Dean woke up and groaned. The draft really knocked him out. He looked around and the others were coming too, and getting up. He joined the others and looked around. This part of Sam's head with filled with doors. All of them closed, and some of them chained from the outside as if to keep someone out. They looked around and came to a room that unlocked and unchained. They stepped inside and Dean didn't like what he saw.

Sam was sitting in the Impala but he looked terrified! He was shaking and sobbing. He reached for the steering wheel and retracted his hand as if he had been burned. He was muttering that it was his fault and he killed his father. Dean gasped.

"Deano?" Gabriel asked.

"I-I didn't know...that he was afraid of driving after that.." Dean stammered. "It wasn't his fault...not at all..but I let think it was...dammit!"

"Dean it was not your fault, Sam has guilt complex a mile long as you humans say." Michael said.

"I should've talked to him though! Instead I ignored him..." Dean said sadly.

The angels looked at the hunter sadly. He didn't mean for it to happen. Sam didn't blame, not at all. They decided to move on and see if the other doors lead to Sam. They saw tons of memories. Dean smiled brightly at one where Sam said his name as his first word. They had seen Sam's best memories and the not so best ones. The one Dean hated the most nearly stopped his heart, though he thought it stopped.

Sam was with Ruby, but Sam wasn't paying her any attention. He was listening to his voicemail. The voicemail that was going to haunt him forever. He watched as Sam broke on the inside.

"Oh Sammy. I never said that kiddo." Dean said voice cracking.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"So that's why he took after Lillith. He thought you hated him and went after her on a suicide mission. He probably hoped by going after her and taking her down, she'd take him down with her." Gabriel observed.

"He and I are going to have a long talk about this. When this is all over, he and I are going to sit down, and we will a long talk." Dean swore.

The angels saw the love, sadness, but determination in his eyes. He was going to make things right with his baby. Things that should've been fixed a long time ago.

They turned and left. While searching they found a black door that was opened. They walked inside and in the middle of the room suspended in the air, lying in net of chains was Sam. His eyes were closed and he was dressed in black scrub like clothes, his arms and legs dangled limply and lifelessly from the chains. When they looked closer his wrists, arms, legs, and ankles were wrapped in chains going to the floor. It was like he was prisoner, in his own mind.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't rouse. He remained still.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

Sam shifted and opened his eyes. They were dull and glazed over as if he was dying. Dean didn't like that. His baby's eyes were always full of light and so expressive.

"Dean?" Sam asked weakly.

"Hey kiddo. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer. Just looked straight ahead.

"Sam do you know where you are? Where Lucifer took you?" Castiel asked.

"No...I've been...unconscious...the whole..time...still am..." Sam got out.

"Lucifer's has been keeping you unconscious?" Michael asked.

Sam nodded. "Coma...wants...me sharp...doesn't know...I'll soon...deteriorate if he...keeps me...this way..." Sam weakly said.

"Our time's up guys!" Gabriel called.

"Sammy! You hold on okay! We'll find you! I promise!" Dean swore.

"I..know you...will...l love...you...d daddy..." Sam said falling back into his coma like state once more.

"Love you too baby boy." Dean said voice cracking at the end.

The vanished from Sam's mind and their worlds became dark as they reentered their own bodies back on the physical plane.

 **Oh snap! Poor baby! And poor Dean!**

 **Until Next Time! *stares at computer screen waiting for people to buy my books***


	3. Want Info? Summon a Demon!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Someone bought my new book! Yay! Lol. Gonna start the final installment to my trilogy in the next day or so. Then I'll try to finish up my special book, and then work on my angel series. Whoo. I have a lot to do. I'll be putting out books like James Patterson if I keep this up. XD I'm the next James Patterson! But I'm general writer. Meaning I write a bit of everything, except romance. I can't write romance to save my life. If I could would write slash fics. Sastiel! Sastiel! Lol! And Sabriel. Can't forget Sabriel. No Destiel...sorry y'all. I see it everywhere and it's a bit overrated to me. My opinion. Chill out. X3 But no, no romance. Nothing against it, just can't write worth a damn. *shrugs* Well enough of my rambling! Let's go! When we left off, Team Free Will still doesn't know where Sam is! Ohs no!**

 **spnfanforlife-*huggles* It's alright my darling! Dean will rescue his baby!**

 **jennytork-Thank you so much darling! I love you too! And I saw that. Sneaky little 'o'. Sometimes I mix up to and too, or it could've been the keyboard, my roommate is letting me borrow her old one for the time being and some of the keys stick. But thank you for being nice about it! Most people aren't and that makes me mad. So thank you darling! :)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you darling! When they get Sammy back, he'll be lucky if he see daylight again! XD They're really going to be protective when he's finally home. :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Want Info? Summon a Demon!**

Lucifer looked at the sleeping hunter and noticed he was restless. He was moaning and tossing his head. Lucifer was confused. What was causing the boy distress? What is a dream? Nightmare? A horrible memory?

"What ails you my child?" Lucifer wondered.

He couldn't penetrate Sam's mind due to the barriers placed there by his brothers. So he couldn't see what was causing the boy to toss and turn.

"D'n." Sam mumbled.

Lucifer stared at the boy and grew angry. Some how some way, his brothers and the elder Winchester have found a way to communicate with Sam, without him knowing!

"Dammit! I should've known! Those sneaky bastards." Lucifer swore.

When Sam had calmed down and settled back into his coma like state, he gently woke him up.

Sam was woken up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up and saw Lucifer. He panicked and tried to get away but discovered he couldn't move. Lucifer had him pinned to the bed. He struggled for a moment but found he couldn't get out of the hold. He panted and struggled more but it made more tired and it was useless. So he settled down but tensed when Lucifer sat on the bed.

"Sam. What were you dreaming about?" Lucifer asked.

"Where am I?" Sam croaked, his throat was really dry.

Lucifer snapped up some water and helped Sam take a few swallows. He was laid back down and snapped clean with fresh sleep clothes.

"Tell me what you dreamt off." Lucifer demanded.

"I don't remember." Sam said.

Sam cried out pain when Lucifer grabbed his ankle and gave him a shock. The shock went through his whole his body and caused his muscles to seize. He felt like he was frozen.

"Answer me correctly Samuel!" Lucifer shouted.

"I don't remember! I don't even remember half my dreams!" Sam shouted back.

Lucifer looked at the young hunter and saw the truth. He sighed and put Sam back into his coma. He got up and left the room. He put a barrier on the door and window to make sure Meg or any other couldn't get in and harm Sam in any way. Lucifer then wandered to the gardens outside and growled in frustration. If his brother and Dean found Sam, they would bring Seraph Blade and end him.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Lucifer swore.

He had to come up with something and fast. His vessel was withering and dying, quickly. He sighed. He didn't want to do this. But he had to break Sam. Break and the barriers, sigils, etc. that were keeping him safe.

"Sorry Sam. But I need to break you. Shatter I guess would be more suitable." Lucifer said to himself.

Meanwhile back with Dean and the others

Dean paced the floor while chewing on his thumb nail. He was anxious and wanted to know where the world was his baby! But so far they have nothing. It was really pissing him off.

"Dean please, calm down. It will not help Sam if you're this way." Castiel said.

"I won't calm down until my Sammy's back with me!" Dean snarled.

"Dean, Cassie's right. If you don't settle down right now, I'll hog tie you until you do." Gabriel glared at the hunter daring him to say something.

Dean didn't and sat down. Dean sat down in the big overstuffed chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn't keep calm. The Devil himself has his Sammy, and he couldn't do anything at the moment. He then thought of something. Something he should've thought of before. Something that could lead them to his baby! He jumped up and grabbed his father's journal.

"Dean was it? What has you so excited?" Michael asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Dean exclaimed.

"What Deano?! Don't keep us in suspense!" Gabriel demanded, he wanted to know!

"We could summon Meg." Dean said with a wicked smirk. After he was done with her, he was going to send back to the deepest part of Hell.

"Meg?" Castiel asked.

"She's a demon. She got to Sammy once. We thought she was dead, but apparently she's still alive and kicking. I just thought that we could summon her and get her to tell where Sammy is." Dean said.

"Brilliant mate! Let's to it then!" Gabriel said with a British accent.

The others rolled their eyes at the angel and got to work. The summoning happened in the dungeon of the castle that was their base. They summoned her in one the cells. When she appeared, she was quickly chained to the wall and the archangels whispered in Enochian and the restraints held her good and tight.

"Hello Meg." Dean greeted with a crooked smile.

"Oh shit." Meg cursed when she saw Dean.

"Welcome to Hell on Earth." Dean snarled.

 **Oh snap Dean's mad! Run!**

 **Until Next Time! *listening to my radio and starts singing along* I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT! IT MUST'VE BEEN SOMETHING YOU SAID! I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARM TONIGHT!**


	4. Never Make Dean Mad

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So last night I had to take an allergy pill for my allergies because they were acting up, and I usually wake up fine, a little groggy, but totally fine. This morning I had a bit of trouble waking up...what the heck!? God thing my allergies are fine now. I'll admit that I was a bit freaked out by that. That has never happened to me before. Anyways! Today I got an idea for a book! It'll be about a girl, and wolves, and sciencey stuff...yeah. Working out the plot and everything! I might work on it during my angel series, which I'll start after my trilogy is over. It's almost complete! One more book! On my profile you'll find directions on where to my books if you wish to read them. I recommend you do so! They're awesome. Lol! I have so much to write and there's not enough hours in the day. Ugh...being an author isn't easy, but hey, I'm doing my best because it's my love and life. So yeah. Alright enough of my rambling. Let's go! When we left off, Dean and Team Free Will summoned Meg in order to get answers! Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Meg certainly in for it! Thank you my dear!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-My poor babies! Don't worry, Dean will have his answers and Meg might not survive this one!**

 **Whisper-*Joins you even though I'm writing this!***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will an Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Never Make Dean Mad**

Dean tied the bonds tight while Michael put chains on her with sigils to hold her in place. Gabriel and Castiel painted Devils Traps and Mega Devils Traps just to be on the safe side. Meg squirmed but it wasn't doing her any good. She was good and stuck. She snarled inwardly and cured when Dean padlocked the chains with good lock that was covered in little sigils. Meg was on full lock down.

They did have her chained to the wall, but Dean thought it was a good idea to break both of her legs. The host was already dead, so it wasn't like it would matter. So after breaking her down a little, they sat her down and tied her tight. Not caring if the restraints harmed her. She was a demon after all, she could deal. If not, Dean smirked inwardly. He wanted her in so much pain that she would break down after only a while. Sam's life was at stake and he was running out of time. He also felt Sam was sick. His big brother radar was going off like crazy! He needed to get to his baby and now! And this bitch was going to give him the answers he needed.

"So Deano, what with the restraints? I thought this was a reunion?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Oh it's a fucking rave in here." Dean responded back sarcastically.

"So why did you summon me? If it's for answers forget it! I won't tell you anything!" Meg spat.

"Oh you will. You'll tell me everything you little bitch." Dean snarled.

Castiel took his queue and walked behind Meg and placed a hand on top of hand. He sent a shock wave through her body. They watched as she writhed and screamed.

Dean nodded to the angel and he stopped. She was panting hard and gasping.

"So feel like talking? If not, we can keep going. I also have my tools, I can have some with." Dean said.

"Fuck you." She panted.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged, grabbing the roll away table with his tools on it.

Megs screams echoed throughout the dungeon. It was music to their ears.

Meanwhile with Lucifer and Sam

Lucifer paced around the room stopping once in a while to look at the sleeping Sam. He needed to break Sam and possess him. He was deteriorating more rapidly now than he thought. He needed Sam and now! But there was another problem. Sam's getting sick from him leaving the boy in a comatose state.

'But after his brother and my brothers got into his head. I can't risk waking him up and getting info on where he is.' Lucifer thought to himself.

Lucifer really got himself into a pickle this time. He didn't see a way out of it. Not yet at least. He needed to clear his head. He decided to go back to the gardens and walk around for a bit.

"I'll be back Sam. Be a good boy for me." Lucifer said and walked out.

He went back to gardens and paced some more. He needed a plan and fast!

Back with Team Free Will

Megs scream continued to echo through the halls of the dungeon. She was now bruised badly and covered in blood. Her short blonde hair was now stained red making her a strawberry blonde.

"Still not up for talking? You know we've been at this for hours. I've stabbed you 52 times, shot you 23 times, skinned you, ripped off your finger and toe nails, removed your eyeballs, broke several bones, and had the angels shock you. You sure you don't want to talk?" Dean asked.

Meg stopped screaming and was wheezing.

"G go to H Hell..." She wheezed.

Dean shrugged and picked up a lighter. He flicked it on and began to burn her. She screamed again as Dean continued his assault. He was putting his torturing skill he learned in Hell to good use.

"S stop! P please no m m more." She begged.

"So you're ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"Yes...just please no more..." She begged.

"Alright no more. If you cooperate. Now where is my brother?" Dean demanded.

"He's at a castle in Romania." She gasped.

"Which castle?" Dean asked.

"Bran Castle." She gasped out.

"Dracula's castle? Somehow I'm not surprised." Dean muttered.

He grabbed Ruby's demon killing knife and stabbed Meg with it.

"Now that she's finally dead, let's go get my baby." Dean said.

 **Holy shit Dean...I'm scared...**

 **Until Next Time! So many books to write...so little time...**


	5. Got Sammy Home!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I failed epically today. I started work on my third book and I forgot to save the prologue from the preview part of the last book...*headtodesk* So I had to re write it. But I'm pretty proud of this new one. It turned out better than last prologue. So it'll be different, but somewhat similar. Sigh...I really need to make notes to save things and such. But I'm pretty bad at that...I need to quit hanging around my dad so much. Lol! Anyways. I'm sure y'all are tired of me rambling about my books, BUY THEM! Sorry! I didn't mean that! *coughs to clear throat* So Dean was a bit scary last night...snap! I actually didn't mean to write him that scary! I honestly didn't! Just sorta happened. *shrugs* Anyways, only a few chapters left! Let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-*still hiding under blankie refusing to come out until Dean calms down***

 **Rafaela Amanda-Dean can get really scary when it comes to protecting his Sammy. And Sam can't even sneeze without Dean knowing. Poor kid. Lol! Luci better run if he wants to lives to see another day. :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Got Sammy Home!**

Team Free Will wasted no time. They cleaned up the mess in the dungeon, salted and burned the host body Meg was using, gathered up clean tools and weapons, a big first aid in case Sam was hurt and they didn't have time to heal him, blankets, and bottles of water. Since the castle was in Romania they were going to get there via angel airways. They didn't have the time to waste on a plane. They needed to get to Sam now!

"Let's go! We need to get there like now!" Dean shouted. He was anxious and needed to get to his baby.

The angels agreed and zapped off.

Dean looked at the castle and saw it was quite decent in size. He groaned.

"How are we going to find Sammy in this mess?" Dean asked.

"You and I will get Sam a Lam. Cassie and Mikey will take care of the rest." Gabriel said.

"Alright. Wait? The sigils on Sam, how will you find him?" Castiel asked.

"We put in our own sigils so that we can find Sam should we get separated. It didn't work before because Luci's blocking us." Gabriel said.

"My brother's we're wasting time. Go and collect Sam, Castiel and I will take care of the demons and keep Lucifer at bay." Michael said.

"Right. Let's go Deano!" Gabriel said zapping them to where Sam is.

"Alright Castiel, prepare yourself. We're in for a fight." Michael said.

"I'm ready brother." Castiel said pulling out his blade.

Michael nodded and they got to work. They were also hoping to cause a distraction for Dean and Gabriel. He prayed they would make it out alive. They needed to stop his brother from taking the world. But they needed Sam first. He was the only one that can defeat Lucifer.

"Michael."Lucifer said appearing.

'It worked. Phase two.' Michael thought to himself.

"Lucifer." Michael greeted.

"I'm sure you're not here to talk, so how about we let our blades speak?" Lucifer asked.

"Very well." Michael said drawing out his blade.

The mini fight was on!

Meanwhile with Gabriel and Dean

With the demons distracted by their brothers, they were able to get in and locate the room Sam was being held in. They burst through the door and spotted the unconscious hunter on the bed. Dean rushed up to Sam and tried to get him to wake up. But Sam remained still and quiet. Two things Sam never was. He was always moving and rarely quiet.

"Move Dean. Maybe I can wake him up." Gabriel said.

Dean moved slightly out of the way as Gabriel set to wake the hunter. He frowned as he felt Sam was weak and ill from being asleep this whole time. He sighed in little relief as Sam shifted and opened his eyes.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

"D'ddy?" Sam slurred, he was still mostly asleep.

"Yeah baby boy. I'm here. We'll get you home." Dean soothed.

Sam nodded and snuggled into the blanket Dean wrapped him in. He was to drift off again but Dean gently shook him.

"Hey baby, try to stay awake." Dean said.

"M'kay." Sam said sleepily.

"Atta boy." Dean said rubbing his back.

Gabriel zapped them home and frowned at Sam. Dean looked down at his Sammy and saw his eyes were closed. He laid Sam down in his bed and tried to wake him.

"Dean I need to go back and help Mikey and Cas. Keep trying to rouse him." Gabriel said.

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Come on Sammy, wake up. Please buddy? Come on, you can do it. Wake up." Dean plead.

The angels came back bloody but were not hurt or harmed in any way. Which Dean was glad for.

"Lucifer fled. Bastard." Gabriel swore. "How's Sam a Lam? Did you wake him?"

"Dammit! And no. I can't get him too." Dean said sadly carding a hand through Sam's hair.

"He'll wake up Dean." Castiel said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"He's Sam Deano. He'll fight his way back. I took off the spell Luci used but Sam's on his own right now." Gabriel said.

Dean nodded and leaned forward. He whispered into his baby's ear and clung to his hand.

"You come back to me baby boy. You hear me? You come to me. There ain't no me if there's no you." Dean whispered.

Sam would come back to him, whether he wants to or not. Losing his baby was not an option!

 **They got Sammy back! Whoo! Now if only Sleeping Beauty would wake up.**

 **Until Next Time! *re writes prologue for book because I'm stupid and didn't save the page!***


	6. Family Reunions Can Suck

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. I'm so sorry if this chapter has a crap ton of mistakes or missing words. I for the life of me, can't focus. At all. I have no clue what's wrong with me either. I was fine last night, and today my focus was out the window. Blegh. It even took me hours to finish the prologue to my prequel. Hours! It usually only takes me fifteen to twenty minutes at most to write a chapter. But it took forever today...*headtodesk* I also came up with a book idea...sigh. I already have so much to write and not enough time. *flatlines from all the work I have to do* At least as an indie author, I can set my own deadlines and work however many hours I can stand. Although it would be kind of nice to be picked up by a publisher...one day. :) Anyways, only one chapter left then the epilogue! Then I'll get started on the final story for this 'verse! So let's go! When we left, Team Free Will got their Sammy back!**

 **1hotpepper-Thank you so much my darling! And don't worry my darling. I'm trying to plan out a schedule for myself for writing books and fanfics. Since I started my career as an author, I don't really have much time to write for y'all. So yeah. Making a schedule! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Daddy/Mommy Dean! *from under my blanket* Are you sure? Dean: Pancake? Me: Oh #*$^! *bolts down the hallway* Dean: Hmm...was going to ask her if we had any sugar *shrugs***

 **Rafaela Amanda-Lucifer was a coward. Scared of a mere human. Anyways, I know right! Dean is his daddy/mommy after all. :) And thank you darling!**

 **Mayabird-*laughs so hard I can't breathe* O..hahaha...my god...hahahahaha! Darling you made my night! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Too funny! Thank you darling for the laugh! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flame are not welcome**

 **Family Reunions Can Suck**

A week later

Dean helped a still weak Sam lie back down after a nice hot pulsing shower. He was doing better and was able to stay awake more than a few minutes at time. They were just taking it easy. Since Lucifer fled, they had the time, but meanwhile they had to find the freaking bastard to take him down. The angels were taking care of that, while Dean took care of Sam.

"There we go kiddo. I'll go and get us some lunch okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and snuggled into his blankets. Even though he was doing better, he was still a bit weak and tire easily. He watched Dean leave him reluctantly, and knew he would only be gone a few minutes. Ever they rescued him, no one left him alone for a period of time. Even Castiel was helping him. Castiel said it was because they were friends and he was wrong to pass on judgement before getting to know him. Sam didn't have the energy to question it, so he rolled with it.

He jumped when he heard Dean's voice yelling.

'I must've dozed off for a moment.' He thought to himself.

He got up slowly and made his way to the door, and headed for the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he was so tired, and ready for a nap. He stumbled to the island and down heavily on one the stools.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked tiredly.

Dean jumped and looked back at Sam.

"Sammy! What are you doing out of bed?!" Dean rushed over to his side.

"I heard you yelling. Is everything okay?" Sam asked again.

"Everything's alright. Just a little miscommunication is all. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Dean said pulling Sam up and leading him back to his bedroom.

"Dean, you sure everything's okay?" Sam asked once more. He needed to be sure Dean was alright.

Dean smiled at Sam as he tucked him back into bed.

"Everything's alright. I'll tell you more later. Right now, you need a nap young man." Dean said.

"So tired of sleeping." Sam whined a little.

"I know baby boy. But you're doing a lot better and staying awake longer. Just give yourself a little more time okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "What about lunch?"

"We'll have a late one. Same with supper. Sleep now Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean soothed carding hand through his brothers long locks.

"M'kay." Sam yawned as he snuggled back into his blankets and fell right into sleep.

Dean smiled warmly at his peacefully sleeping brother. He watched him sleep for a few moments before heading back to the kitchen. He growled a little on the way back.

"So Dean ready to get back our talk?"

"I'm still not saying anything without Sammy dad! I don't even know why you're here in the first place!" Dean shouted quietly.

"Dean please. We were brought back to help." Mary said.

"She's right Dean please don't shut us out, talk to us." Jessica said.

"No. Not without Sam." Dean refused to tell his family anything without Sam.

"Dean-" Joshua started.

"No! I won't! You all were in Heaven, you know what happens!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not everything kid." Caleb said.

"Still no." Dean growled.

Before his father protested Dean turned around and went to Sam's room, needing to be close to him. He sat down in his chair and ran a hand down his face and sighed in frustration. He didn't know why the angels thought it was a good idea to bring back their dead loved ones. They should still be in Heaven.

"Don't worry baby boy. It's still just me and you against the world. Just the way we like it." Dean whispered to the slumbering Sam.

Sam sighed and rolled over in his sleep towards Dean.

Dean smiled and held his brothers hand. His smile grew when his brothers hand wrapped around his, just like when he was a baby. Dean would crawl into Sam's crib and watch him sleep. He would his brothers hand and the baby would wrap tiny fingers around his.

Dean settled back and kept his watch. Just like he was suppose to do.

 **Whoa! What were the angels thinking?! And where'd they go for that matter?**

 **Until Next Time! *looks for my focus but can't find anywhere* Stupid focus!**


	7. I Told You Reunions Suck

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. I couldn't focus for the life of me and also, I needed a break from writing for a night. Not being use to writing in first person, mentally exhausted me and that's were my all my focus went, and I was super tired. So yeah. Just needed a night off. So I took my night and relaxed. I'm all good now, and ready to get back to work! Anyways. This is the last chapter! The epilogue will be out tomorrow. I was going to have it out tonight along with this chapter but I want to finish the chapters I'm working on for my book. So yeah. Final chapter already. Amazing how days and stories fly by. The last one will be the longest. I had to reduce it a bit, for reasons and my sanity's sake. I also had to change the ending because I forgot that Sammy died at the end, and he didn't come back either. Pfffft. So I had to put in a happy ending. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, what the Holy Hell was the family doing here!?**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Unnecessary for them to be there, yes. But for the plot's sake, it's necessary. The family has their own role in the upcoming war. So I agree with Dean, but for the plot, it's all necessary. And yes, all Sammy wants is his brother! Thank you darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Shit's getting real! Lol! Thank you darling!**

 **Whisper-Get both. Just to be on the safe side! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Told You. Reunions Suck.**

Sam sighed in sleepy contentment and rolled over, snuggling further into his blankets. He should really get up but he didn't want to. Yes, he said he was sick of sleeping but his bed was so comfy and his blankets were toasty warm.

"Sammy? Wakey wakey sunshine." Dean called to him.

Sam moaned and shifted away from Dean. Dean can go eff off for a bit. He was still tired.

"Uh uh Sammy boy! Up and at'em! You need food and water." Dean nudged him.

"De, ti'ed." Sam murmured sleepily.

"I know baby boy. But you need to hydrate and such. Come on. You also need a shower." Dean said helping Sam to sit up. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Sam yawned. He was feeling better honestly.

"You sure? Not lying to me?" Dean asked.

"Mmhmm." Sam hummed rubbing his eyes like a toddler.

'So damn adorable.' Dean thought. "Alright. Shower or food first?"

"Shower." Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded and gathered clean clothes for Sam to wear, and helped him in the bathroom. He let Sam take a shower and then kept an eye on him as they trekked down the hall. Sam stopped suddenly and felt Dean slam into him.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Sam a Lam! You're up! How do you feel?" Gabriel asked.

"Wh what's going on?" Sam asked shakingly staring at the family member he'd lost over the years. "H how?"

"Do not be alarmed Sam. They're meant to be here." Michael said gently.

Sam took a step back. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to leave, he had to get away before he killed them again.

"Sam?" Jessica asked.

"J Jess..."Sam stammered tears started streaming down his face.

Sam then bolted. He heard his brother calling for him and his family, but he couldn't go back. He couldn't kill them again. He got to the front door, but couldn't open it. He bolted back to his room and locked the door. He slid down the door and began crying.

"Sammy! Sam please open the door! Sammy!" Dean banged on the door.

He tried for a good twenty minutes to get Sam to come out but to no avail. He sighed sadly and placed his forehead on the door, willing for him to open to open the door and let him in. He could hear Sam crying and wanted to comfort him, but the damn door was in the way.

"Dean?" Dean heard Castiel call him from behind.

"Cas." Dean said softly.

"Dean, we should leave Sam be for the time being. This is all a bit overwhelming for him. We need to give him some space for now." Castiel said.

"Alright. For now." Dean agreed. Dean knocked on the door softly. "Sammy, I'll leave you alone for a while but you will eat later. I won't let you pass out from hunger."

Dean waited for answer and got it. Sam knocked on the door to say "okay", he really wanted to be alone right now. Dean reluctantly left Sam to his thoughts, and went back to his family.

"Dean, is Sam okay?" Jess asked.

"He'll be alright. He's a little overwhelmed." Dean said.

"Poor baby. I hope we didn't cause a relapse." Mary said.

"Sam'll be fine. Just needs to collect himself and his thoughts." Dean said.

The family was upset but they understood and decided to give Sam his space, and they got back to work. They were working on a plan to attack Lucifer and end this war once for all.

Back with Sam

Sam was tossing and turning in his sleep. His dream was a night terror.

 _Sam's Nightmare_

 _Sam ran as fast and as hard as he could, but it didn't do him any good. He was being chased by his family and they were gaining on him. He tripped and fell. He felt hands grab him._

 _"No! Let me go! I'm sorry! Please!" He begged._

 _"YOU KILLED US! YOU MUST DIE!" They screamed._

 _"NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He cried._

 _"DIE DEMON!" They roared._

 _He felt white hot pain and screamed._

 **Poor Sammy. But if I were in his shoes, that would probably happen with me. Night terror in all.**

 **Until Next Time! *wraps myself up like a burrito because it's cool outside***


	8. Epilogue-Two Brothers

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So epilogue for this story! Then tomorrow I'll try to get the last story in this 'verse up and running. Slowly but surely working on my third book...ugh...my next set of books are so going to be in third person point of view. This first person stuff is frying my brain. Also working to get my special book done. I had to re write a bit of it due to my brand new laptop crashing and burning already. So yeah. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...alright I have nothing really new to report really. Oh, someone else bought my book! Yay! Happy author is happy! Lol. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off Sam locked himself in his room after being overwhelmed by the sudden family reunion.**

 **Pibacken-That will be revealed next story! And I'm sorry! Lucifer made me do it! Assbutt. He doesn't die in this story, the next one is where he died, but yeah I can do that.**

 **spnfanforlife-It'll be alright y'all!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Sleepy Sam is so adorable! And Daddy Dean! *melts* And believe me darling, if it wasn't, the family wouldn't be in this story at all. They might've been mentioned, but not be in the story physically. And I agree, it is weird, and I'm the one that wrote this! But it was the way to go, so yeah. Thank you darling!**

 **Mayabird-My poor baby...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Epilogue-Two Brothers**

Sam had unlocked his bedroom door but refused to come out. He didn't want to face his family or Jessica. He wanted to stay here forever. But he knew he couldn't. He would have to leave his room eventually.

"Sammy? I brought you some pizza. It's your favorite, plain cheese." Dean said softly entering the room.

Sam nodded. He was sitting on the window sill. His knees were drawn up to his chest, arm circled around them, and his head lying on his arms.

"Hey baby boy. How we feeling today?" Dean asked.

"M'okay." Sam said softly, as he took the plate and began eating.

'At least he's eating. I'll give him that.' Dean thought to himself.

Dean sat with Sam and watched him for a moment. He then cleared his throat, and looked out the window.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Dean asked.

"Huh?"

"Our family, Jessica. It wasn't your fault." Dean said.

"Dean-" Sam began.

"No Sammy. I mean it. You're some curse or death warrant. You're Sammy. My Sam. My baby. Our family didn't die because of you, they died because of creatures that go bump in the night. Sammy, you're a blessing. I asked my mom for a baby brother you know." Dean said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh. They tried to get me to go with a puppy or a kitty. But I wanted a brother." Dean said. "And I got my wish. I was so happy when your born. Sure I was bit disappointed that you couldn't do much, but I still got my wish."

Sam smiled a little. "So, they won't kill me?"

"Pffft. With hugs and chick flick moments." Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed and Dean smiled.

'It's about time that smile reached your eyes.' Dean thought.

"So can you leave the room now? It's been like three days, and you could use some sun." Dean joked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Sam said.

Dean's smiled grew and lead Sam to the kitchen where their family were still eating. Sam looked at his family and then at the floor. He gasped when someone hugged him. He looked up and saw Jessica. He hugged back and they shared a kiss. They laughed when they the family awed.

"I missed you so much." Sam whispered.

"I missed you too. I love you." Jess whispered back.

Sam smiled and hugged, and greeted the rest of his family. They were happy to see him. They told him they loved him and assured him he was not at fault. Dean yelled 'I told you so'. They laughed and enjoyed dinner. After dinner they gathered in the den to plan.

"We got work to do." Sam said.

 **They have work to do indeed! The next story is going to be intense!**

 **See Ya in The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
